


Miami Heat

by Spikedluv



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, First Time, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom shows up in Miami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miami Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Begins just before 2F2F. Written for Small Fandoms Fest using the prompt ‘heat’.
> 
> Happy Belated Birthday, sori1773! *hugs*
> 
> Written: July 31, 2007

 

Brian didn’t bother turning on a light when he stepped into the houseboat. Enough illumination from the moon overhead and nearby street lights shone around the fake bamboo shades that he could make it through the one room that served as kitchen, living room and bedroom without running into, or tripping over, anything on his way to the lockbox he’d hidden at the back of the small cabinet beneath the bathroom sink.

Tonight’s race had been big -- the names, the crowd, the adrenaline rush, the payout. Brian was making a name for himself among the Miami street racing crowd, and they were divided as to the reception he received each Saturday night. Some, like Suki, took Brian’s success in stride, while others refused to race against him. There were others still who couldn’t wait to take him on in hopes of knocking him down a peg or two. Those racers were the ones willing to pay the big bucks to race against him, and it made taking their money at the end of the race that much more sweet.

Brian brought his hand to his groin and pressed the heel against the hard-on he’d been sporting from the moment he’d pulled up to the starting line and revved his engine. Racing never failed to turn him on. Partly because of all the power riding under his hood, vibrating through his body, and partly because he always thought of Dom when he sat at the starting line, waiting for the flag to drop. As soon as he’d hidden tonight’s winnings away, he’d strip down and take care of it, but first things first.

Brian was tallying the numbers in his head, adding tonight’s take to the stash he already had secreted away in his lockbox as he moved past the familiar shapes, creating a shopping list in his head. When the unexpected, familiar voice came out of the darkness he jumped a mile and nearly pissed his pants in startled surprise.

“I guess congratulation are in order.”

“Jesus Christ, Dom, you scared the shit out of me!” Even though he hadn’t seen Dom in months, the words came easily to Brian’s tongue. He followed the sound of Dom’s voice to the corner, watched him take form as he stepped out from the shadows. “What the fuck are you doing here, man?”

As always, Dom was a man of few words. “Came to see you.”

Of course he had, who else did Dom know in Miami? But that didn’t reassure Brian in any way. Over the past few months he’d come to terms with his actions in LA, letting Dom go, running from his fellow cops, and now Dom was here, in Miami. His presence would only stir things up again, things Brian had been trying his best to forget. “How did you know where to find me?”

Dom’s raised eyebrows said more than words ever could. “Word gets around in the racing community. And you’re not exactly keeping a low profile, O’Conner.”

As worried as Brian was about what Dom wanted with him, he was more worried about Dom. “Dom, seriously, what the hell are you doing here? You gotta know they’re still looking for you, man.”

Dom ignored Brian’s question, asked one of his own, “What was tonight’s take?”

“Nine thousand,” Brian answered automatically, then hissed in a shaky breath when Dom shoved his hand into Brian’s front pocket and pulled out the wad of cash. “Dom, what the fuck are you . . . ?”

Dom fanned the bills, made an appreciative sound. “Not bad,” he said as he tossed them over his shoulder, letting them scatter across the bed. “We need to talk.”

Before Brian could respond, Dom had his hands on Brian’s shoulders, and Brian was pushed up against the wall. Brian instinctively grabbed hold of Dom’s t-shirt and pushed back.

“I’m not apologizing for doing my job, Dom. I gave up my fucking career for you, that should count for something!”

“Yeah,” Dom drawled, his fingers digging into Brian’s shoulder just enough to hold him in place, but not enough to hurt him. “Why was that, Bri?”

That wasn’t what Brian had been expecting, and it threw him off track. Where were the accusations of betrayal he’d figured that Dom had been nursing all these months? “What?”

“Why’d you let me go?”

Brain was breathing hard, adrenaline -- from the race, the initial scare, Dom pressing him against the wall -- coursing through his body. He wasn’t sure what to tell Dom, because there was no way he could tell him . . . .

“The truth, Brian.”

. . . the whole truth. A partial truth would have to do. “You said you’d die before you went back.”

“And?”

Brian swallowed hard. They were getting too close to the ultimate truth for his comfort. “And I couldn’t be the one who put you back inside.”

“Because?”

Brian’s mouth went dry, which made it as difficult to form words as it was for his brain, with Dom standing this close to him, to formulate the part of the truth he felt safe revealing. “Because you were my friend. You were the closest thing to family I had.”

Dom studied him with eyes that seemed to see everything, then nodded. “I believe you.” Before the relief could set in, Dom added, “But I still think you’re holding back.”

Brian shook his head, denying the truth of it to Dom, even though Brian had worked it out before he’d even reached Arizona.

Dom slipped his leg between Brian’s, pressed his thigh against Brian’s erection. “You wouldn’t be holding out on me, would you, Bri?”

Brian could barely breathe. “I told you, uhh, I told you the truth, man.”

“As far as it goes.”

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re asking!”

Dom shifted his leg and Brian inhaled sharply, clenched his fingers around Dom’s t-shirt. “I think I do,” Dom said with the all-knowing tone of voice that pissed Brian off as much as it turned him on.

“Fuck you, Dominic, fuck you!” Brian said. He twisted his fingers into the worn cotton and shook Dom, then pulled him in even closer and smashed their lips together in a violent clash that was all force and no finesse.

Brian waited for Dom to tense up and pull away, to hit him, and when he didn’t, Brian gentled the pressure. Dom didn’t respond, but he didn’t push Brian away, so Brian got braver. Or stupider. He figured he had nothing to lose. If this wasn’t what Dom wanted to hear, what he’d been pushing for, he’d be no worse off than he had been before Dom showed up.

Brian flicked his tongue across Dom’s lips and was rewarded by Dom’s groan, by hands sliding around to his back as Dom sucked Brian’s tongue into his mouth. Brian moaned in turn, slipped his hands over Dom’s shoulders and behind his neck until he cradled the back of Dom’s smooth skull in his palms.

Dom finally broke off the kiss and the sounds of labored breathing filled the small houseboat. “Good answer,” Dom said, then ducked his head and closed his teeth on the sensitive skin of Brian’s neck.

Brian arched against him, tipped his head to the side to give Dom better access. Dom shifted against him and his erection pressed into Brian’s hip. Feeling that proof of Dom’s interest sent a tickle of desire swirling through Brian’s belly. He moaned and clung to Dom as he rocked his hips, moving against him despite knees gone weak.

Dom pushed one hand between them and cupped Brian through his pants. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

The deep gravel of Dom’s voice wrapped around the base of Brian’s spine and slithered to his groin as Dom opened Brian’s pants and shoved his hand inside.

“Every. Fucking. Day.” Dom punctuated each word with a pull that had all thought drying up in Brian’s brain.

Brian forced his eyes to remain open as he worked himself into Dom’s fist, unable to believe that this was really happening, that it wasn’t just another dream. Brian slid one hand to Dom’s face, stroked his thumb over Dom’s cheekbone, his lips, and when Dom said, “I’m real, Bri,” his lips brushing Brian’s fingers, Brian let his eyes drop shut as he fell over the edge.

When Brian came back to himself he was laying on his bed, pants shoved down, t-shirt rucked up, Dom’s shadow above him. Brian raised his arms and wrapped them around Dom’s back as Dom lowered himself onto Brian. Dom’s cock slid into the natural groove provided by Brian’s body, and Brian pushed up as Dom ground down. He heard the rustle of hundred dollar bills as Dom fucked himself against Brian’s belly, felt the bills sticking to his bare skin. It felt decadent, daring, which made Brian act more boldly than he might have otherwise, given the newness of this . . . whatever it was, the rawness of it.

He slid one hand down Dom’s back and grasped Dom’s ass cheek, squeezed it. He pulled Dom’s head down until their lips met, and kissed him until they were both gasping for air and Dom’s smooth thrusts had lost their rhythm.

“Did you think about this?” Brian whispered, afraid to break the silence that cocooned them.

Dom’s mouth opened, but no sound emerged. He lowered his forehead to Brian’s shoulder as his hips jerked. His cock throbbed against Brian’s heated skin and he shot pulse after pulse of warm fluid between them.

Dom was a warm, heavy weight on him, but Brian didn’t mind. Though he figured they’d mind if the spunk dried and stuck them together. He rolled Dom to his back and moved to get off the bed. Dom’s hand shot out, fingers encircled his wrist.

“Where you going?”

“I’m just going to get a washcloth, clean us up.”

Dom glanced at Brian’s belly, then his own. “All right. But don’t think I’m done with you, yet, O’Conner, because I’m not. I just need a nap. It was a long drive.”

Brian leaned down and gave Dom a kiss, just because he could. Dom’s lips curled up, and his fingers slipped off Brian’s wrist.

“Don’t be gone long.”

“I won’t.”

Brian had to peel hundred dollar bills off his back and ass before he could head to the bathroom. He toed his sneakers off, and then kicked his pants and boxers off before they tripped him up. Brian pulled his t-shirt off as he walked to the bathroom and tossed it into the laundry basket. He cleaned up in the bathroom, then took the warm cloth to the bedroom for Dom, who had managed to get his t-shirt off. Hundred dollar bills stuck to Dom’s skin as well, which brought a smile to Brian’s face.

“What’re you smiling at?”

Dom’s voice, the words, the tone, were so familiar that Brian’s grin grew as he climbed onto the bed and straddled Dom’s legs so he could wipe the drying come off his belly. “Never made love on a bed strewn with money before.”

“We’ll have to do it again, then. Not too comfortable to sleep on, though.” He twisted around and peeled a bill off his back.

The opening Brian needed, though he was loathe to ask the question. He looked away from Dom under the pretense of tossing the washcloth towards the counter so they wouldn’t step on it in the morning. “How long are you staying?”

“That depends.”

Brian took a deep breath, then turned back to Dom. “On what?”

“On how long you’re staying.” He slapped the mattress. “Long enough to wear this piece of shit bed out.” He looked around the small houseboat. “Might need to get a bigger place, though.”

Brian couldn’t hold back his smile. Dom was staying. For the immediate future, anyway. And no matter how small it was, he’d change his mind about the houseboat once he saw the view during the daytime, and how close to Tej’s Garage they were.

Brian lowered himself to the mattress beside Dom, ignored the bills itching his skin and rested his head on Dom’s shoulder. He placed his hand on Dom’s chest, and Dom covered it with his own. “I let you go because I fell in love with you.”

“I know,” Dom said. “I came back for the same reason.”

*~*~*

  
Brian woke up the next morning with Dom’s finger up his ass, and Dom’s hot, wet mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking hard enough to drag tomorrow’s orgasm out of him. This, thought Brian as he gripped the sheets and spilled down Dom’s throat, was the best way ever to wake up. Even if it was barely past dawn. Brian forgot about that when Dom sat up so he was kneeling between Brian’s legs, wiped off the come that had dribbled down his chin with the back of one hand, and jacked himself off with the other, painting Brian’s skin with his release.

Dom lowered himself over Brian, braced on one arm so he didn’t put too much weight on Brian, and kissed him. Brian was worried about morning breath for about .02 seconds, and then he was opening up to Dom’s tongue, kissing Dom back as if this was the last kiss they’d ever share. Dom pulled back with soft, quick kisses to Brian’s lips, his nose. He wiped them both off with a corner of the sheet, then climbed off the bed, peeling a stray bill off his knee.

“Next time we put the money away before we fall asleep. That shit’s uncomfortable as hell to sleep on.”

Brian laughed, though he kept his eyes locked on Dom’s naked backside as he walked across the room to the bathroom.

“Small ass shower,” Dom said, his voice muffled by the wall between them. “Guess you’ll have to wait your turn.”

Shared showers just went into the pro column for getting a bigger place. As did the possibility of a washing machine on the premises. Brian could already tell that he’d be spending a lot more time at the laundr-o-mat with Dom around. But he couldn’t bring himself to put that in the con column, not if it meant having Dom here.

After their showers, Brian took Dom to his favorite diner for breakfast -- it had the added bonus of being cheap, and within walking distance from the houseboat -- then back to Tej’s Garage. By then the bay doors were wide open, taking in the cooler morning air before the afternoon got stifling, and the sound of impacts could be heard a block away.

When Brian introduced Dom to Tej, Tej looked between the two of them, brow furrowed in contemplation, then nodded. “Knew Brian was pining away for someone. Didn’t expect you to be so . . . big,” he said, after giving Dom a once over.

Dom just grinned. Brian flushed, and cursed his fair skin. “Good one, Tej. Real funny. Listen, can we use the practice track today?”

The practice track was a parking lot that Tej had converted with painted lines and the judicious placement of orange cones and barrels. Brian tried to get in some time there a couple times a week, but he wanted to show it to Dom, and maybe show off a little bit.

“Suki’s over there now, but it’ll be free this afternoon.”

Brian held his hand out and Tej took it. “Thanks, man.”

They spent the morning at the garage with Tej and Jimmy. Brian pulled the Skyline in and watched Dom’s reaction as he went over every inch of it, checking out the engine and the NOS, testing the belts, pulling off the spark plugs. When he was done, Brian asked, “What’re you driving?”

Dom held up one finger. “I’ll show you.” He disappeared around the corner.

Five minutes later Brian heard the powerful engine approaching. He thought that Dom might have picked himself up another Charger, or maybe a Thunderbird. American muscle. He wasn’t prepared to see the ocean blue Supra that still had California plates pull into the garage lot. If his eyes watered a little bit, it was because of the bright sun. “You kept it.”

Dom shrugged, but he looked pleased that Brian had recognized it, even with the detailing removed and the color changed. “She’s ours.”

Brian ran his hand over the hood, remembering the weeks they’d sweated over this car, then looked up at Dom and smiled. “Can I drive her?”

Dom dangled the keys in front of his face and Brian snatched them out of his fingers. He slid into the leather seat and remembered the first time he’d sat in it after the car had been finished, the first time he’d taken it out for a test run, with Dom in the passenger seat beside him, just as he was now. Brian gripped the steering wheel, ran his fingers over the controls. He slid the key into the ignition and turned it, and the engine roared to life.

Tej and Jimmy had come out of the garage and stood watching the two of them. Brian grinned and gave them the thumbs up, then pulled out of the lot and headed for the highway where he could open it up.

Brian remembered the first time he’d shown Dom what he could do, the night he’d saved him from getting picked up by the police after they raided the race. Dom had been nervous, though he’d tried not to show it, but now he was grinning just as wide as Brian, one hand gripping the suicide strap, the other curled around Brian’s thigh. “Hold on,” Brian said, and then groaned when Dom took him at his word. He thought about telling Dom that wasn’t what he’d meant, but decided not to. He liked Dom’s hand just fine right where it was.

Brian was so hard he ached. Each time he’d sped up, Dom’s fingers had tightened around him, and each time he’d slowed down, Dom had curled his fingers beneath Brian’s balls and rubbed the heel of his hand against Brian’s erection. When Brian hit the practice track he barely slowed down to make the turn, then went right into the first practice lane.

They weren’t even halfway through the run when Brian felt his orgasm building. He tried to stave it off, but Dom hadn’t stopped stroking him through his shorts since they’d pulled into the practice track. He groaned and swore as he came. Brian’s cock was still throbbing when he slid to a stop. Brian looked over at Dom, panting for breath. “Holy fuck! I can’t believe you, can’t believe you did that!”

Dom just grinned.

“Jesus, you made me come in my shorts! That’s . . . .” Brian pulled his shorts away from himself. “Oh, god. Sticky and disgusting.”

Dom’s grin widened. “So take ‘em off. And shove over, ‘cause I wanna give this track a try.”

“You’re a pig, Toretto,” Brian said, but taking off his boxers, at least, sounded like a damned good idea. Using the car for cover, Brian shoved his shorts and boxers down, used the boxers to wipe himself clean, then pulled his shorts back up and tossed the soiled boxers into the backseat.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Brian said as he slid into the passenger seat.

“Too late,” Dom said with a grin, and pressed the accelerator.

Dom had been doing more than ten second street racing down in Mexico, or wherever the hell he’d been. He wasn’t in Brian’s league, not yet, but he was pretty good. Good enough that Brian figured he could get some payback. Brian reached across the car and flicked the button on Dom’s waistband.

“Brian,” Dom warned, even as Brian lowered the zip.

“Just keep your eyes on the road,” Brian said, then leaned down and took Dom into his mouth as soon as he’d pulled him free of his boxers.

“Jesus fuck,” Dom swore, and one hand fell onto the back of Brian’s head.

“Hey, hey! Both hands on the wheel!” Brian waited until Dom had complied before whispering, “Good boy,” to the head of Dom’s cock and sucking him back down.

“When we get back,” Dom said, “I’m going to fuck you.”

Brian shivered and moaned his approval around Dom’s cock as the thought of that -- of Dom spreading him out on the bed, or bending him over the car, pushing inside him and stretching him, fucking him until Brian couldn’t even think -- went straight to his own groin. He opened his shorts, slid his hand inside and found his swollen cock. They’d have to clean Brian’s come off the car seats first, but that would give Dom time to work up another hard-on.

*~*~*

  
Two weeks later Brian was sitting in the US Customs building. His head was heavy in his hands, his elbows digging into his thighs. He couldn’t believe that Roman Pearce had busted his arm in the derby a couple weeks previous and was unable to drive. Rome was a hotdog, so he’d probably screw the doctor’s advice and drive the derby before it was advisable, but there was no way he’d be able to do the kind of driving Verone was in the market for.

His ultimatum still stood -- he’d choose the driver he was partnered with -- but his options had just gotten more limited. It wasn’t merely a matter of talent, because he knew plenty of racers who had the talent, but a matter of just how much Brian could ask of them, and how well they’d handle a guy like Verone.

Brian didn’t know how many hours had passed since he’d been picked up, but he knew that Dom would be worried. Dom. The past two weeks had been the best of Brian’s life, but there was no way he could put Dom in danger. He was just lucky they’d picked him up after the race, and not at his houseboat, or Dom would already be in FBI custody.

Brian straightened in his chair, found Bilkins across the room. “I need to make a phone call.”

“You thought of another driver for us?” Markham asked.

“Not yet, but I need to let someone know I’m all right.” He turned back to Bilkins. “I at least get my one phone call, right?”

Bilkins stared at him for a few seconds, measuring him, then said, “All right,” and handed Brian his cell phone.

Brian was suspicious at first, but figured that they had no way of knowing that he’d ask to make a phone call, and as long as no one left the room they wouldn’t be able to set up a trace. “Could I have some privacy?”

Bilkins held his hands up and moved to the other side of the large conference room. Markham stood at the front with his arms crossed, glaring at Brian. Brian found a corner and dialed Dom’s cell from memory. He wasn’t surprised when it was answered on the first ring.

Dom’s gruff, “Brian?” nearly brought tears to his eyes.

“Hey, it’s me.”

“You all right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“So what does US Customs want with you?”

“How’d you know . . . ?”

“I followed you. Tell me.”

Brian told Dom everything, and then told him to get out of town until Brian was no longer a threat to him.

“Don’t be an ass, Brian,” Dom said.

Brian hissed Dom’s name, but Dom had already broken the connection. Brian swore, then returned the phone to Bilkins, remembered to thank him for the use of it. Bilkins, despite their butting heads before, and for reasons Brian couldn’t fathom, appeared to be taking Brian’s side against Markham, so there was no reason to alienate him now.

Brian sat back down and ran names through his head, gauging their ability against their trustworthiness and their willingness to help. Five minutes later a small commotion caught Brian’s attention. A Customs officer appeared in the doorway, said, “We got someone out here asking for Brian O’Conner or Agent Bilkins. Says his name is Dominic Toretto.”

Brian stood up so fast that the chair he’d been sitting on skidded back a few inches with a loud squeal. His heart had nearly stopped beating when he’d heard Dom’s name. He felt Bilkins’ eyes on him, but couldn’t take his eyes off the doorway, couldn’t help praying, futile as he knew it was, that this was not happening.

Finally Bilkins said, “Bring him in.”

“No,” Brian said, almost to himself. What the fuck was Dom up to?

Watching Dom enter the room, all calm and cool, would have turned Brian on at any other moment, but all it did now was piss him off. Dom should be on his way out of Miami, not turning himself in to the feds.

“Brian.”

“God damn it, Toretto!”

Dom ignored Brian’s outburst, took his time looking over the men, federal agents, arrayed throughout the room. His eyes settled on Bilkins. “You must be Agent Bilkins.”

Bilkins smiled, but it held little humor. “Dominic Toretto. I’ve been wanting to meet you for awhile now.”

“What’s going on here?” Markham asked, but no one who knew the answer was paying him any attention.

“So I’ve heard. I also hear you need a driver.”

“No!” Brian felt all the eyes in the room turn on him. “You are not . . . .” He turned to Bilkins. “Check it out, he’s a ten second drag racer, he doesn’t do the kind of driving necessary for this job.” Brian turned back to Dom, desperate to make him understand. “You don’t . . . .”

“I did, once up on a time. You forget, I started out on a race track.”

Before his father was killed. Before he smashed a man’s face in with a wrench and spent two years in Lompoc.

“That was years ago, Dom.”

“I’ve been practicing recently,” Dom said, daring Brian to deny the time they’d both gotten on the practice track in the past two weeks. “I just need a refresher. You can teach me.”

“It’s not that easy! We don’t have . . . .” Brian snapped his fingers in Bilkins’ direction. “How much time do we have?”

“48 hours,” Bilkins said.

“48 hours, Dom!”

“We can do it.”

“We _can’t_ do it! Do you have any idea how dangerous Verone is? Besides which . . . .”

Dom grabbed Brian by the arm and pulled him aside, lowered his voice so they could speak privately. “Did you really think I was just gonna just leave town, Brian, knowing that you were in trouble?” Dom poked his finger into Brian’s chest, and Brian swatted his hand away because that hurt. “You need someone to watch your back, O’Conner, and that someone is gonna be me.”

The fact that Dom hadn’t wanted to leave him, was determined to have his back, made Brian melt a little bit inside, but the thought of anything happening to Dom made his guts freeze with terror. Before he could formulate the words that would keep Dom safe, Dom continued.

“We don’t have a choice now, anyway. You think they’re gonna just let me walk out of here? Not a chance. But I can get the same deal they were gonna offer your buddy Pearce, and then you and me? We’re free and clear, Brian. No more looking over our shoulders, no more laying low. Not that you know how to lay low . . . .”

“Dominic, you stupid fuck, you should have just left. You’d be free _now_!”

“Left you behind once, that’s not gonna happen again.”

Dom stared into his eyes and Brian finally got the message. This was their better or worse, so they’d best make it turn out for the better. He wanted to pull his hair out, he wanted to throw himself at Dom, but he just nodded. Dom smiled at him, the smile that said he knew all along that Brian would capitulate. Brian decided to punch him later, after they’d both gotten out of this alive.

When they turned back to face the rest of the room Bilkins was watching them intently. “Huh,” he finally said. “Looks like we had you figured for the wrong Toretto, Brian.”

Brian didn’t lower his eyes, because he wasn’t ashamed of his feelings for Dom, but he didn’t bother to respond.

Dom stood next to him, arms crossed over his chest. “I’m your second driver, but I want the same deal you were gonna offer Pearce.”

“Is that right?” Bilkins said, tossing a suspicious glare at Brian. “You know, Pearce had already served time for his crime, and he was small time compared to you and your gang.”

“Team.” All eyes in the room turned on Brian. “They’re a team, not a gang.”

Bilkins raised his eyebrows at Brian’s defense of Dom’s team, but before he could say anything, Dom continued.

“Maybe so, but we’re small time compared to Verone.”

“You caused me a lot of problems, Toretto.”

“Not as much as Verone is causing US Customs.”

Brian could tell it was true. Markham wanted Verone so badly that he’d offer them both a free ride for the opportunity of getting him.

“In addition, I’ll give you everything you need to close the case. I’ll even tell you where you can find the merchandise from the last job. And you’ll see what you can do about dropping the charges against Vince and the others, as well.”

“You don’t want much, do you, Toretto?” Bilkins turned his glare back onto Brian. “Is this why you needed to make that phone call?”

Brian stared Bilkins down without blinking. “No. I called him to tell him to get the hell out of Miami.”

Bilkins broke first. “He doesn’t listen very well, does he?”

Brian relaxed. “No. No, he doesn’t.”

“You sure you want to drive with him?”

Brian looked over at Dom and realized for the first time that Dom following him to Miami really meant something, it wasn’t just words, and it wasn’t just feelings that you didn’t have words for, it was the whole ball of wax, and they were stuck with each other, now.

“Yes,” Brian said, his eyes locked on Dom’s.

In the background Bilkins said, “Fine, I’ll see what I can do, now can we get to work on catching Verone?” but Brian was too busy promising the future to Dom, and hoping that Dom could see it in his eyes.

The End


End file.
